


Finally, Said It Aloud

by WrittenFire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, whichever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: “On a scale of one to ten, you’re a nine. I’m the one you need.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Finally, Said It Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> So this is unbelievably short, but I’m anxiety ridden this weekend and I wrote this (most definitely out of character) thing two days ago, and I just. Want to share it, and hope that someone else out there likes it.

He was drunk. He was drunk, ok, that’s the only reason it happened. Yeah, he may have thought it a time or two, and yeah, _maybe_ he wanted to _say_ it out loud because it was a **truth** —but that never meant he would have ever actually said it aloud!

And yet, here they were, sitting out on the lanai surrounded in stunned silence because Steve, in all of his drunken glory, went there. In front of his whole Ohana, his _not a girlfriend_ Navy _friend_ —suffice to say, the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“ _On a scale of one to ten, you’re a nine. I’m the one you need.”_ Why couldn’t he just keep that to himself? This awkward moment never should have come to pass. But here they were, and Steve had to figure something out, didn’t he? Staring into Danny’s flushed face, he only wished he knew what that was.   


**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will definitely remix this, give it the start and the end _and_ the middle that it deserves. But until then, I hope that you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading. <3


End file.
